Dancing in the moonlight
by McDreamysG1rl
Summary: Set right after season 2 finishes, my take on season 3, its merder all the way, i suck at summaries so maybe you should just read it, lol.
1. Chapter 1

My first Grey's Fic. Comments would be appreciated if you read because then I know who's enjoying it and any suggestions are also welcome.

Please not that unfortunately I do not own any of the characters only this story line.

**Chapter One**

Two voices called her name. One of them in a questioning manner. The other in a husky, dreamy sort of way. Meredith Grey stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe the events which had just taken place. She had done the one thing she had vowed never to do again. She had had hot passionate sex with the man who only a week earlier had branded her a whore. Now she was being asked to choose between the man whom she didn't love but had plans and the man she loved but was married.

She looked between the two men took a step backwards before speaking.

"I have to go. Izzie, she needs me. I'll phone you." With that she turned on her heel and walked away from them and to the car park, unsure of who the last part had been directed at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn, the one with plans, sneered at Derek then followed Meredith out to the car park leaving Derek to contemplate what this meant for his marriage to Addison. He loved Meredith with all his heart and it pained him to see her with that vet 'He's not even a real doctor!' yet he still felt he owed to Addison to try. Maybe it was time to face the facts. The marriage he had given up everything for was dead and it had been for the past month. He sat on one of the Sofas usually used for informing the family of a patient that their loved one had died and lowered his head into his hand. It was the same spot in which Addison had shown up and ruined the romantic evening he had planned with Meredith that night, he often wished she had never shown up. Then Meredith wouldn't have to hurt the way she did. He sighed to himself and looked up to see Addison approaching him.

"Derek lets go home." He didn't answer her, just stood up and followed her out of the hospital and into the car. The ride home was silent and Derek didn't attempt to talk to Addison, In fact the one time she attempted conversation he turned up the radio so he didn't have to listen to her nag or answer her questions as to where he disappeared off to earlier. Once back at the trailer Addison showered and went to bed. She had given up with Derek for this evening. There was no point in trying to communicate because all she got from him were blank stares. Derek Cracked open a can of beer and went to sit on the porch outside. He removed his jacket and inhaled its scent. It still smelled of Meredith and that made him never want to wash it even again. He searched the inside pocket and found the black panties she had been looking for so desperately. He smiled to himself. They would be his leverage in getting her to talk to him. Carefully he put them back into his inside pocket and buttoned it up to keep them safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith pulled up outside her house and stopped the engine. She didn't go in yet. She still needed time to process everything. Izzies' fiancé was dead, Burk had been shot and she had slept with Derek, talk about an eventful evening. And how could she forget the fact that Callie knew, that she had seen them getting dressed, she just prayed that she knew not to tell George. And what did all this mean for her and Derek? Was he going to leave Addison for her? Would she leave Finn? Could she even bring herself to break the man the way that she had been broken by Derek? She tried to tell herself that this evening with Derek had been one big mistake and hopefully he felt the same way but no, the way he had called her name told her otherwise. He did not regret it one bit.

"This is selfish of me. Here I am sitting in my car contemplating what to do with this silly little mess I have gotten myself into when Izzie is in there heartbroken. I should be there for her." Meredith said aloud to herself. She got out of the car and let herself in, the house was silent but for Izzies desperate sobs coming from her bedroom. Meredith followed the noise and looked in. Izzie was laying on her bed still in her prom dress. Her beautiful face stained by mascara tears. Alex was with her, he lay on the bed next to her cradling her in his arms and whispering soothing words into ears. He looked up to her and mouthed that he had control of the situation, she nodded in return and said as quietly as she could,

"Take care of her Alex; she needs you now more then ever." She shut the door the room and went down to the kitchen where George and Callie were sitting discussing the evening's events over a cup of tea. Meredith felt she needed something stronger and refused Georges offer to pour her a mug, instead she headed for her tequila and poured herself a shot. After downing it she poured another.

"Meredith, where were you earlier. We couldn't find you any where?" Questioned George.

"I was just checking on a patient who had had surgery this morning." Meredith lied to him, she hated doing it but couldn't bear him knowing the truth, and she couldn't bear the way he would look at her if he knew the truth. Callie looked at her with raised eyebrows, when George had his back turned to the two Meredith sent her a pleading look, almost silently begging her not to say a word. Callie agreed, she knew how Meredith felt about Derek. He was her McDreamy and she loved him and always had. She just hated the way that Derek played with her emotions and left the others to pick up the pieces. George was about to speak again when Meredith's cell phone rang from her bag which she had left in the hall way. She left the couple to go answer it. Too tired to notice the number she answered it.

"Hello, this is Meredith Grey."

"Mer, we need to speak." Said the voice on the other end of the line, he sounded desperate just to hear her voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But who is he? Lol. Cliff hanger


	2. Chapter 2

As before I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy just the story line.

Thanks for the great reviews. The more the merrier )

**Chapter Two**

"Mer are you there?" The voice said as it waited for a reply.

"Derek." It was one word, his name to be precise, but the way she said it made his heart do leaps and all the worries around him disappear.

"Please, just meet me at that cute little spot where we watch the ferry boats go by." He pleaded with her.

"Derek, its one o'clock in the morning. Can this wait?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I'll be about fifteen minutes." Meredith Grey hung up. She didn't wait for a response. She could tell he was already there from the sound of the waves in the background. She sighed and headed back upstairs, there was no chance she was heading out in her prom dress when it was inevitable that the heavens would open and it would get ruined from the rain. She changed into a pair of jeans and threw on her Dartmouth shirt. Before leaving she pinned a note to her door explaining that she had popped out and would not be long, in case they were wondering where she had got to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As her car pulled up to the car park over looking the bay Derek got out of his and sat on the bench they had sat at together so many times before. He looked a head at the lights of the buildings on the other side of the port. Meredith sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you could come." He said as he turned to face her. The look in his eyes made her ache inside. They were red and puffy from crying. She turned to look at him and replied.

"What do you want Derek?

"You. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day." A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"It's not that simple Derek. What we did earlier. It was wrong, we shouldn't have. You're married and I have Finn." She shook her head. Derek just smiled and gave her that look.

"No Derek, don't look at me like that." She pleaded with him.

"How can it have been so wrong when it felt so right?" Was the simple answer that came from him lips.

"Derek! Finn has plans. He has plans, not just for him. But me and him. He has plans Derek plans." The tears flowed more freely this time.

"We can have plans. You and me. I can plan things." She looked down to her lap and Sobbed even more. She wiped away furiously at her face.

"But what about Addison? You chose her and you broke me! You can't undo all of that."

"I'll leave her. For you. The marriage is dead anyway."

"Oh is that is Derek. Now you want me, now your marriage is over. Is that all I am, second best?" She turned away from him and made to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"You were never second best to me. I never stopped thinking about you. But I owed it to her. I'm sorry I hurt you. It pained me every second of every day to see you so sad." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

"Meredith Grey. I love you. Always have and always will." With that he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. As she kissed him back the cool wetness of the rain on her face shocked her back into reality.

"Derek. . . I need time." With that she stood and walked to her car. Getting in she started the engine and headed home. Tears flowing freely they blurred her face and the steering wheel slipped away from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek sat there for a while longer. Thoughts plagued his mind as he wondered what he could do to show her that he was desperate to have her back in his life. First on his list was finally admitting his marriage was over and signing the divorce papers which he still had locked away in his office. The second he didn't know yet. He figured he would take it slowly. Give her the time she needed. Then she would see that they were meant to be together. Getting into his car the high pitched beeping from his Pager alerted him to the fact that he was needed at the hospital as soon as possible. He turned on the engine and stepped on it. The had been a car accident and luckily for Derek he had gotten to the hospital before the ambulance so had chance to run up to the locker room and change into his navy blue scrubs before heading down to the accident and emergency department of the hospital to wait for his patient to arrive. The first to arrive was from the other car and the passenger was removed from the ambulance just as Cristina and Burk arrived at the hospital.

"I've got a thirty two year old male here. Went head on with another car. Injuries only minor. Looks like a minor fracture to his left arm but has been complaining of chest pains." Reported the female paramedic who pushed the gurney into the Entrance and past the waiting doctors. Bailey appeared by Derek's right side and ordered Christina to take care of the patient. Derek stood there patiently waiting for his patient who was reported to have head injuries and wondered what was taking so long. After asking the paramedic he found that the other patient was stuck in the car and being cut out so she may take another twenty minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George flicked off the lights to his room and laid down in the bed with Callie, he had invited her to stay tonight as he felt he owed it to her for not being able to say those three important words yet. He was half way through to the world of sleep when the ring of the house phone woke him. He groaned and stood up. Yawning he trudged out of his dark room and into the bright openness of that hallway which made his eyes hurt at such and un holy hour of the morning.

"Dr O'Malley speaking." He held the phone with one hand and wiped his tired eyes with the other.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident and you're needed down the hospital." Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"What sort of accident?"

"Two cars collided head on."

"But I'm not allowed to perform surgery, the chief banned us?" He asked very confused.

"You're needed as a friend not a doctor." Suddenly George was wide awake. But which of his friends had ended up a patient in the hospital they worked at?

Dumdumdum

As before, reviews please. That's for the comments I did get. They made me smile lots.

Bye for now x


End file.
